Ranks, Titles
The Prussian Court, like the rest of Europe, especially to the likes of Versailles in France, was pristine on Etiquette of Rank. The Prussian Court uses a whole host of titles and styles depending on the individual's rank, title, occupation and status. These styles and titles may not always follow the strict wording of the letter. In particularity, we can refer to the informal references such as the Elector of Mainz often being referred to as l'Éminence de Chocolat' for his love of sweets, and his monopoly of chocolate manufacture in Mainz itself. However, due to ''Court Etiquette, these styles are usually adhered to in social circles, such as those of salon society. Those who are close to an individual may refer to them by name or a special endearment, but only if the individual has apprised them to do so. Styles are usually overridden when a person has a close family connection. In this case, referring to them by their relation is common, however, the addition of 'Monsieur mon' or 'Madame ma' 'are common, such as 'Madame ma Mère' for one's mother. for one's mother. When referring by name, women are referred to by the last of their Christian names, while men may choose whichever is their preference. Precedence of Rank was a major part of a courtier's life, and consequently, the rank you possessed was of vital importance. Rights, privileges and hope of further advancement all depended upon the rank you held; and they all came from one place: the ''King. Triumvirate's of Lineage Hierarchy was a very important aspect of being a Courtier of any country. Majority of the senior individuals at Court stemmed from a long lineage of prestigious families and ancestors that fought to earn them such a seat, in previous lifetimes. Precious ranks and frivolous titles often were rewarded to families who had long service to the nation, by means of the Military (The Ascanian's), Bureaucracy (The various Junkers), or connections via Royal Marriages (The Brunswick's). There were three ways of becoming a part of the nobility: * First, by birth. Naturally, the children of nobles would themselves become nobles even though it was only the eldest son (or in rare cases, the eldest daughter), who would inherit the title. * Second, by office. If the King appointed someone for an office it was not uncommon for the recipient to receive a title of nobility either immediately or after 20 years of service when he had proven himself. * Third, by letters patent. The King could grant anyone a title of the nobility through a letter patent. Hierarchy's of Court General Hierarchy At Court, the hierarchy was not always so simple - quite the contrary. Questions such as where a foreign dowager Queen ranked or whether the children of a former King ranked lower than a present King was to be solved if the world of etiquette was to function. # The Monarch & Their Consort # Members of the Royal Family # Princes of the Blood, by birth & Prince-Electors # Princes of the Blood, by marriage # Princes Étrangers # Princes Légitimés (bastardised children, decreed as legitimised heirs) # Dukes & High Clergy (Bishop+) # The Titled Nobility # Landed Seigneurs (Junkers) # Bourgeoisie The Royal Family There are numerous categorical hierarchy tables on this page. Naturally, it would be wise to learn the rankings of the Royal Family. # Monarch & Their Consort # Crowned Prince and Crowned Princess # Princess-Royal and the Prince-Royal. # Sons of the King or the Heir # Daughters of the King or the Heir # Nieces and Nephews of the King # Sons of a former King # Daughters of a former King # Grandchildren/Grandnephews and Grandnieces of the King. The Nobility This is a general list of the Nobility. # Kurfürst & Kurfürstin # Fürst & Fürstin # Herzog & Herzogin # Landgraf & Landgräfin # Markgraf & Markgräfin # Pfalzgraf & Pfalzgräfin # Graf & Gräfin # Freiherr & Freifrau # Junker & Jungfrau # Ritter & Dame List of Male Noble Styles ''List of Male Clerical Styles '' ''List of Female Noble Styles '' ''List of Female Clerical Styles '' Category:Articles Related to the Kingdom Category:Imperial State Archives